


Bad Things

by blondefletcher



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, Fuckbuddies, Klaine Break-Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 11:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12629928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondefletcher/pseuds/blondefletcher
Summary: Kurt runs away from love. Sebastian believes in fucking but not in love. Which is why they come up with a perfect solution to escape it – or not.





	Bad Things

**Author's Note:**

> The whole plot is based on Bad Things by Camilla Cabello and MGK. Also, I'm looking for a BETA who can correct the errors in this fic. If you're interested, please pm me on my twitter account @blondefletcher. Thank you so much.

Kurt is a busy man. Between his new internship in Vogue.com, his dance lessons with Cassandra July, and his flat mate, Rachel who apparently is doing her daily vocal routine in their bathroom, the only thing that keeps him moving is the strong scent of coffee wafting into his nose making him fully awake at 7 o'clock in the morning. One day, he’ll personally thank whoever invented coffee since he’s few seconds away from involuntarily planting his face into the solid surface of the wooden table in his kitchen. He brought the warm ceramic into his lips, sipping down the contents and feeling it slip down his throat while releasing a sigh of utter contentment afterward.

Ever since he got into NYADA after his second attempt of auditioning and living out his passion on Broadway, he tries his best to keep himself together. If you tell his younger self that he move out into the town of Lima and escape the small-minded bigots living within his neighborhood, he would probably wouldn’t believe you. Who would even think that he, Kurt Hummel made it into the number one school for musical theatre, works on his favorite fashion magazine, and now living in New York? When he was still a kid, he was always fascinated by the stories that he heard about this immense city and its people –the dynamic city, always changing evolving, and building. This is where he belong. He’s going to prove everyone that he’s more than just a Lima loser.

He send a good morning text to Blaine while waiting for Rachel to get ready. It’s been really hard for him to be away from Blaine considering he become accustomed of the younger boy’s presence but at the same time, it feels like they’re maturing and growing as an individual.

_From: Blaine_  
_To: Kurt_  
_Good morning too! I hope you’re having a good day. Love you._

_“Let’s go, shall we?”_

***

Kurt just moved out of his Ballet class when he was drag by Rachel who is now wearing designer’s clothes and whose fashion sense improved.

“You okay? Cassandra July must pulled a stunt on you today.” Kurt rearranged his sling bag and look at Rachel with a big scandalous face.

“Oh God, don’t even dare mention it. Cassandra July is a top class bitch in so many ways. Sometimes I even wonder how the hell did you survived your class with her.”

“Don’t be dramatic tough guy, you survived four years with Sue Sylvester. You’ll manage to get used to her.”

Together, the duo entered a clothing boutique near their school. Rachel won’t stop blabbering about the success of her audition for the role of Fany in the musical, Funny Girl. Kurt love her best friend so much but at times like this, he’s always reminded how Rachel can easily push him over the edge literally.

“What do you think of this one Kurt?”

“Oh no, no. Absolutely not. Put that back Berry. That frumpy dress is a crime against fashion gods. Here try this one.” Kurt gave her a designer’s clothes which compliments her slim figure.

“Fine.” Rachel made her way towards dressing room again while carrying the clothes that Kurt suggested. Few costumers entered the boutique while Kurt scanned the clothing area for possible outfits that he’ll purchase. He found a chocolate hazelnut colored bow tie which reminded him of Blaine’s eyes.

_Blaine._

God, he missed him so much. When Kurt left Blaine in Ohio, they both agreed to keep their relationship for they can handle being a couple despite of the distance. At first, they were able to make it work without any difficulty. But since Kurt became an intern in Vogue.com, his time allotted to catch up with Blaine was cut off. Good thing that Blaine understands their situation.

It was hard leaving him despite that they never said goodbye to each other because they both know that this isn’t goodbye. This is just another chapter of their lives where they’ll learn how to live and function without each other for a while. Sometimes, Kurt is scared since he knows how Blaine yearn for physical affection and being away means, well, stronger temptation.

Kurt and Rachel had been wittering on their way home towards the loft in Bushwick when they spotted a familiar silhouette standing in front of their door, slightly shivering as a cold night breeze wafts by his body.

Kurt’s eyes met the man, he recognized him immediately.

“Blaine?” he says, a little breathless.

Millions of questions were swarming in Kurt’s mind, half of them is wondering why Blaine is standing in front of his apartment without calling him, but the other half of him is just pleased to see him.

“Hey Kurt!”

Kurt made a chocked noise before moving to reach for Blaine and pulling him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck before resting his head against his lover’s shoulder. He let out a sigh of contentment when he was surrounded with a well-known feeling. He buried himself a little closer since he knows that they weren’t be able to stay pressed against each other for too long, not when they were outside the apartment especially since it’s ridiculously cold.

When Blaine pull away from the hug, Kurt instantly missed the warmth that Blaine was emitting but it was gone when Blaine’s hand had gone to cup his cheeks.

“I missed you Kurt.”

“Me too.”

“Look guys, I don’t want to interrupt your little reunion but I’m freezing here. Why don’t we go inside first?” Rachel made a gesture and use her key to open the door while Kurt reach for Blaine’s hands and gently intertwined their fingers together.

As they entered the shabby apartment, the trio were greeted with a cold and frosty wind. Supposedly, Rachel should turn on their thermostat by now to keep themselves warm but due to unfortunate circumstances, their thermostat was broken. The only thing that is shielding them blanket of snow that was beginning to cover the city of New York was their loft and warm coat. Temperature was surely hitting an all-time low.

“So Blaine! I’m quite surprised to see you since Kurt forgot to mention that you were dropping by but nevertheless, I’m happy to see you here.” Rachel started as they comfortably seat in the chairs, respectively. Kurt and Blaine were sitting together in the loveseat while Rachel grabbed a water from the refrigerator. She asked them if they want some water but the couple politely declined.

“Oh. Actually, I haven’t told Kurt about my surprise visit. I just wanted to see him since I missed him so much and it’s really weird walking down the corridor of McKinley without seeing him.” He gave him a genuine smile that Kurt gladly returned. Rachel blather more about NYADA, New York and stuffs. Typical Rachel. Blaine replied offering subtle smiles but it is quite clear that he’s not in the mood for some chitchat. After some time, which seems like forever, Rachel finally leaved them alone claiming that she needs to sleep early because she needs to have her beauty rest and relax her voice.

“At last. She finally leave us alone.” Kurt let out a sigh of relief, slump against the cushion and rested his head on Blaine’s shoulder.

“Come on Kurt. She’s not that bad.”

“You’re only saying that cause she’s not your roommate. And you don’t get to deal with her every single day.”

“Touché.”

Suddenly, they found themselves stuck in silence. Not the usual love-filled, comfortable silence that surrounds them often. It’s the kind of silence that is weighing down on Kurt with each passing moment.

“Blaine, why are you really here?” Kurt asked, realizing that something is up.

“What? I told you Kurt. I missed you. You’ve been away from me for like, several months. Am I not allowed to see you?”

“Look, Blaine. I know you. I know if there is something wrong. I can read you like an open book. I can sense what you’re feeling without you voicing them out loud.” Blaine sighs and pinched the bridge of his nose.

After several years of dating Blaine, Kurt fully understands him by now. Sometimes it’s scary how he can easily identify what he’s feeling. Perhaps, that is why they stick together despite of their differences.

Blaine tried to compose himself, taking all his willpower before gazing on Kurt’s glazed eyes looking so defeated.

“Do you really want to know?” He asked. One last time.

“I do Blaine. I want to know what’s bothering you so much.”

“Kurt, I want you to understand that no matter what, I want you to know that I’ll always love you.” Blaine gave him an unfeigned small smile. Of course, Kurt knows that. Blaine keeps on reminding him that he loves him in his on little way. How can he forget? But on the other hand, the tone that Blaine is using right now, it’s starting to scare him. He felt nerves bubble in his stomach and his knees began to faintly buckle.

“I think we should take a break.” Blaine suddenly blurts out.

“What?” Kurt blinks up at him, eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

“I mean we should _break up_ Kurt.” He repeats, voice going a little thin.

Kurt saw that coming. As what he said from the start, he perfectly knows Blaine. He knows that Blaine needs and craves for physical attention so much that he can’t handle being far away from the love of his life. He knows. But the thing is, he refuses to admit it. He can’t.

He’s flabber-fucking-gasted and at a complete loss for words.

“ _Why_?” That was all that Kurt can reply. Kurt can hear tiny little words coming from his self. _Pathetic._

He can feel the heat burning behind his eyes, gritting his teeth in order to fight back the tears that were forming.

“I want you to be happy Kurt.”

“But I am Blaine. I am happy with you!” Kurt grounds out. He thought he completely understands Blaine but turns out, he’s wrong. At all. He knows that he’s confused and hurt at the same time. He wants Blaine to stop being an idiot. So badly.

“You don’t know that Kurt. You might think you’re happy when you’re not. How can you know that you’re happy when you’re with me when you haven’t even tried to let me go and put yourself first once and for all?”

“That’s the thing Blaine! I’m happy because I’m with you. Can’t you see that?”

“Of course I do Kurt. Look – I want you to understand that I’m not leaving you. I just want you to put yourself first before anything else and that includes me. For God’s sake, you’re Kurt fucking Hummel. We might not be _KurtandBlaine_ anymore but we’ll always be Kurt and Blaine. You shouldn’t let anyone stop you from chasing your dreams Kurt. I’m letting you go because I love you.” Fresh tears spilled from Kurt’s shinning eyes as he gazed at Blaine.

“Now, please don’t cry Kurt.” Blaine moved closer to him and reaching out his knuckles over Kurt’s cheek softly, wiping away the tears that had escaped and were trickling down Kurt’s cold cheeks. “I don’t want to see you cry. I want you to spread your wings and show the world how fantastic you are. Can you do that for me, Kurt?” All he can do is nod. After that, everything suddenly became a blur. He knows that he heard Blaine utter that he loves him before gathering his things and leaving. No matter how many ‘I love yous’ Blaine offer, nothing can save him from this heartbreak. After all, if love isn’t enough to keep two souls together, then what can? Perhaps teenage dream wasn’t so teenage dream at all.

That night, New York City froze to a teetering halt. Heavy flakes of snow fell and the whole city was filled with infinite white ocean. The sounds of the city’s often-heard taxi horns had ceased to silence.

For the first time in his life. He felt so alone.

 

**Author's Note:**

> No Kurtbastian for the foreword. I promise to give you some verbal foreplay in the next chapter.


End file.
